She cares for me?
by Princess-Bulma96
Summary: Bulma gets sick and Vegeta watchers over her but in the time he spends with her. He starts feeling something in side something that was not there before.
1. Bulma and Vegeta

Intro

It was a cold winters day and everything out side of the Capsule Corporation was covered in white soft snow, as small snow flakes fell from the grey clouds above. Bulma's parents Mr. and Mrs. Brief where away on holidays for a couple of months so Mr. Brief could have sometime off work and have a rest. Bulma didn't mind at all she was happy her father could have sometime of as he had been working very hard on new products to sell around the world. Then on the other hand she was left at home with that rude and annoying prince of Saiyans Vegeta. All Vegeta wanted was for her to cook him his meals and fix the sparring Droids he would demolished for the fun of it just to keep her up later working saying how she was a weak and useless women.

The Beginning 

Bulma woke up feeling like crap leaning forward coughing putting her hand on her forehead feeling hot and dizzy. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed Bulma made her way over to the shower taking of her P.J's turning on the taps with her left hand shutting the glass door with her right. Standing there Bulma let the water run down her body looking up at the ceiling above as her hair run's down her back. Knowing Vegeta would be screaming soon out for his breakfast.

Mean while...

Vegeta was training in the GR destroying the sparring droids and punching bags that Bulma fixed up the other day. 15 minutes powering down Vegeta landed on the ground, sweat drops running down his face and muscles dropping on the floor. Lifting his head up he placed his hands on his hips with a large smirk the went across his face knowing Bulma would be working all day again with all the dents in the walls and destroyed sparring droids smashed across the floor. Turning around he heading to the entrance of the house knowing the women would blow her top after fixing the GR the other day. Most likely she would try and hit him and have a sulk before starting working. Vegeta laughed as his walked in to the kitchen before his eyes widen in angry looking at the empty table where all the food should be after all that hard work early morning training there should be at least a good descent breakfast fit for a Saiyan Prince.

" That women I bet she is in bed or in the shower making her self look good which never happens because she is a plain ugly earth women and she can't even get up and make me some breakfast." Said Vegeta is a mad tone stomping up stairs to the bathroom where the shower was running. Stopping in front of the door Vegeta bashed on it.

"Women I know you are in there get out here right now and cook my breakfast you have till the count of tree" Vegeta yelled at Bulma threw the door. Bulma stood with her eyes closed with red cheeks as stream rose coving the bathroom in hot steam the glass door was all fogged up. As Bulma had no clue at all that Vegeta was right out side of the door yell and chucking a fit.

Tapping his foot he gave up from not hearing the water turning off " One...Two... THREE!" Screamed Vegeta from the closed door lifting his foot up kicking it down stomping to the glass foggy door of the shower pulling it wide open gassing at Bulma . Looking at her beautiful body at the water running along the curves of her prefect figure body as his jaw nearly hit the floor in amazement just want to touch the soft skin on her.

Bulma opened her eyes feeling a breeze against her back she turned around slowly and screamed " Damn it Vegeta sorry I have not gotten your breakfast yet but couldn't you of wait a few more minutes and you didn't even knock to say you were coming in" Said Bulma grabbing her towel wrapping it around her self walking off back in to her bedroom streamed at uninvited Vegeta coming in a having a look at her. Just the thought made her want to punch Vegeta in the eye. Vegeta just stood there amazed at want a body that women had still looking at the empty shower where once Bulma stood. All of a sudden he heard a thump from Bulma's room where she just entered. Turning around he run in to her room to see what has just happened. Reaching the door he blinked seeing her body across the floor. Walking over Vegeta bent over scooping her in to his arms. Looking down at her he felt something that he had never felt before a strange feeling that felt warm with this women in his arms that he has never felt before. Laying Bulma on the bed her brushed the blue strains of hair out of her face pushes them back behind her ears. Placing his hand on her forehead he felt she had gotten a fever. Standing up he walk out of the room back in to the bath room grabbing a cloth damping it in cool water. Heading back in to the room carrying the washes him his hand.

Sitting on bed next to Bulma placing the cool cloth on her forehead to cool her down. "That women has pushed her self to hard and has made her self sick working all the time to get things fixed for me and cooking meals why does she do it? Why does she care? I don't even pay attention to what she says only when she starts screaming at me for bossing her around. Why out of all people she is their for me and does everything she can for me?. Fixing the GR all the time and sparring droids and I push her away is that I give her in return a push away?. Maybe she is the one for me a mate for life as a return of a thank you." Vegeta said in a small voice looking over the blued hair women. Laying down beside Bulma, Vegeta just looked at her face with a small smile across his face. All of a sudden Bulma rolled over to Vegeta as there lips meet. Slowly Bulma eyes opened in amazement blushing fully red same as Vegeta was doing. Bulma sat up as the cloth fell on to her lap she turned to Vegeta who was trying to take in his first kiss as the feeling in side of him was taking him over.

" Vegeta I umm I umm I don't know what really to say it was a huge surprised I am sorry if I have troubled you and have taking you away from your training time." Said Bulma in a sad voice turning her head to Vegeta who looked up at her.

" It's fine women but don't get sick again because I may not be here the next time, but by the way lay down you still look red in the face" Vegeta said in his proud voice pulling her down softly. Laying the women next to him he wrapped his arms around the women to keep her warm in the cold winter day.

Next Day

Bulma rolled over and felt something warm and soft next to her with strong arms around her. Opening her eyes slowly she saw Vegeta fast asleep next to her still with his arms around he with a smile on his face having pleasant dreams. Bulma snuggled up to Vegeta to stay warm noticing the snow had built up more throw the night. Vegeta yawned opening his eyes as his stomach grumbled.

" Morning to you to Vegeta I am guess by the sound of your stomach you are hungry and want something to eat well coming down and I will make it for you but don't you dare complain about my cooking because I have practice." Bulma said while getting up running down stairs in to the kitchen cooking a full meal for the Prince. Vegeta sat up rubbing his eyes sniffing the food coming from the kitchen. Hopping up Vegeta walked down stairs and sat at the table smelling the food. 10 minutes later the table was full of food to feed the staving Prince Vegeta. Quick enough Vegeta dug in to the food stuffing it in his mouth.

" Women I see you have improved you might live up to your mother standards one day if you keep practicing like this I give you a 4 out of 10 so think your self lucky." Vegeta said with a smirk across his face before digging in to his food again.

"Shut up Vegeta maybe if you learnt some manners you might become a nicer man but you will never be perfect with your eating manners and with the 4 out of 10 I think I you like the food because you are shoving down your mouth like there is no tomorrow so I bet you give a 10 out of 10 but you are just to shy to say hey am I right Mr. tough man." Bulma said with a huge smile across her face. Walking over to the couch Bulma sat down rubbing her head looking at the ground below.

" Women I am only eating your food fast is because it is not the best thing I have had in a while and I need something before I go back to training. By the way I see your still not well." Replied Vegeta walking over to Bulma sitting beside her.

Bulma turned to Vegeta standing up " I am fine I am and I am going to go and fix the GR so you can start your training again." Said Bulma slowly before starting to walk off. Vegeta stood up and reached out grabbing Bulma's wrist pulling her in against his chest holding her tight carefully with his arms wrapped around her to keep her warm.

"Bulma stop it I don't want you doing anything today you are going to stay in bed and rest and if you do that I will let you take me out for a day I will have one day off training so go to bed and get better." Vegeta said in a soft voice while scooping Bulma in to his arms again walking her back in to her room. Bulma rested her head against Vegeta's chest feeling warm and safe inside never seeing this side of Vegeta before she liked it but she knew to get better or he wouldn't be happy, but amazing her the most was she could take him out for one day a full day of anything she wanted. Smiling of the thought Bulma leaned up kissing Vegeta on the cheek before falling asleep in his arms.

**The next chapter Vegeta try's to figure out why this women would do anything for him and what's Bulma up to where is she taking Vegeta. And Goku and Chi-chi are there.**


	2. the beach

A few days had past since Bulma was ill. The sun was shining brightly through her room and the curtains blew back with a small breeze. Bulma was up and out of bed walking over to the balcony where Vegeta was below training out side. Looking down Bulma had a smile on her face knowing that Vegeta was out side in the fresh air instead of in the GR never leaving for anything.

" Hey Vegeta I have a idea." Bulma said. Looking up Vegeta saw the women standing there looking at him with the big blue eyes.

" What is it women can't you see I am busy."

" Well Vegeta I thought we could go to the beach together and give you some time of training. I also made a huge lunch because I know how much you eat."

" Women I have already stopped training when you were sick can't you remember. Well stop thinking up crazy ideas and go fix the GR or make me something to eat."

" But Vegeta I have asked Goku and Chi-Chi to come and join us. So please come for me and remember Mr. you said that when I was better I could take you out for a day or can't that monkey brain of yours remember."

" Who are you calling monkey you weak women fine I will go but you have to stop talking, and I only said that I would take you out is because I needed you to get better faster so you could fix the GR and cook me food."

" What ever Veggie-head just be out side ready in 10 minute." Yelled Bulma running back inside into her room leaving Vegeta stand there trying to figure out what he just got him self in to.

10 minutes later

Bulma walked out the front door carrying a basket full of food with two towels on top. Bulma noticed Vegeta standing there in blue pair of board shorts and his chest poking out making him look even hotter than she would of thought. Smiling she gave him a cheek out before he noticed her. Stopping in front of Vegeta in her black bikini with pink flames on it. Vegeta stood there as his jaw dropped at the sight of the women in her bikini. Seeing her in a bikini Vegeta smirked.

" Well Vegeta how do you want to get to the beach should we take the car or plane."

" Women we are going to fly there it will be faster and I don't have to listen to your earthling music."

" What do you mean fly?." Before finishing the sentence Vegeta scooped Bulma in to his arms pushing up in to the air holding Bulma saftley in his arms. Looking down at her, Vegeta smirked at Bulma who had wrapped her arms around him clenching for life to him.

" Women trust me if I was going to drop you I would have done it long go so chill out and open your eyes." Vegeta said in a calm voice. Opening her eyes Bulma looked around still with her wrapped around Vegeta blushing.

" I told you women you could trust me." Took a breath, what was he thinking what is saying to the women. You can trust me. Shaking his head he flew towards the beach keeping his eye on what he was doing. Bulma looked up at Vegeta kissing him on the cheek.

" Thank you Vegeta for the lift and as well for coming it meant a lot to me." Vegeta went fully red dropping Bulma in mid air trying keep calm from the kiss. Blinking Vegeta heard screaming knocking him out of his daze.

" Vegeta help me." Screamed Bulma falling in mid air dropping the food basket and towels. Flying straight towards to Bulma he grabbed her pulling her in to his chest as she threw her hands around him clenching to him while he grab the food and towels.

" Vegeta I promise I wont kiss you in mid air again please don't drop me."

" Women stop sulking I am sorry for dropping you I was thinking we are nearly there so just relax and hold on ok." Bulma looked at him never hearing sorry come from his mouth she closed her mouth smiling resting her head against his muscle chest feeling warm on the in and outside. Vegeta sighed flying down on to the beach touching down softly. Letting Bulma down putting his hands on his hips walking over to the idiot Kakarot and his so called wife Chi-chi.

" Hurry up Vegeta." Called Bulma who ran along to hot summer sand waving to Chi-chi that was laying the towels on the sand, while Goku was sneaking over to where the food laid. Dropping the towels and basket on the ground Bulma looked at the blue sea before her eyes. Vegeta watched to women laying down on the sand.

" Hey Vegeta nice to see you came, me and Chi-chi thought you would stay at Bulma's house and train all day long till you could beat me but you have really surprised me Vegeta." Goku said stuffing his face with food.

" You idiot Kakarot I am stronger then you so mind your own business." Grunted Vegeta.

" Vegeta why don't we have a wrestle in the water Bulma vs. Chi-chi on our shoulders and then we will see who is stronger then. I know for a fact Chi-chi is much stronger then Bulma."

" Oh is that right Kakarot you really think that women of yours will beat Bulma she may not look weak but she is a strong thing and I will test your theories your on." Jumping up Vegeta ran over to where Bulma was standing in the water looking down.

" Women get here right now and get on my shoulders I have no time to explain and stop looking at your self in the water you already scared away the fishes." Said Vegeta bobbing down for the women to jump on.

" Umm Vegeta what do you mean?." Said Bulma hopping on his shoulders blushing a little.

Goku ran over to Vegeta with Chi- chi his arms. " Goku let me down at once I don't want to get wet Goku." Chi-chi screamed getting lifted on to Goku's shoulders.

" Hey Chi-chi don't worry this might be fun it's giving the boys something to do and I promises I wont push you off to hard." Said Bulma who held on to Vegeta's hair softly.

" What Bulma you Push me off no way me and Goku will beat you in two seconds even less then that." Chi-chi said while putting her arms out grabbing Bulma's arm trying to push her off.

" Hey no fare you started early." Complained Bulma putting her hands against Chi-chi's pushing as hard as she could.

" Come on women your strong then this finish this now."

" Go Chi-chi you can do it." Called Goku holding her legs tight smiling. At this time Bulma had a smirk that went across her face.

" I am sorry chi-chi but this is the end of the road for you." Bulma dropped her hand poking Chi-chi in the stomach . Chi-chi put her hand across her stomach laughing.

" No fare Bulma you got my weak stop." Laughed Chi-chi. Bulma smirk pushing chi-chi and Goku over in to the water.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE HAVE NO MORE FOOD WE LOST." Goku cried sitting in the water looking at Chi-chi. Vegeta stood there laughing bend over holding his gut.

Bulma landing in the water looking at Vegeta who was laughing him self crazy. " Vegeta we should share the food with Goku and Chi-chi don't you think." Said Bulma splashing water on Vegeta.

" I guess we could share it with the idiot Kakarot but next time he should now what not to do."

" Thanks Vegeta but lets eat I am staving I think I am going to fade away." Goku said while running towards the food basket alone with Vegeta no far behind.

" Those boys Bulma are strange don't you think."

" Yes Chi-chi but they are fun to be with at the same time. By the way where's Gohan."

" He is with Piccolo training in the mountains I asked him to come but he rather be with Piccolo he does spend a lot of time with him by the way always training."

" Ok Chi-chi sorry I asked well we better get over to the food before its all gone." Bulma said while running over to the last bits of food. Bulma pushed her way though the guys to the empty plates laying on the towels.

" Vegeta and Goku you didn't eat all of the food did you.?" Screamed Bulma. Vegeta and Goku laid across the sand food their stuffed bellys shaking the heads.

" So much nice food Bulma you and chi-chi have out done your self this time." Said Goku in the sweetest voice he had with Chi-chi standing behind him with a vein on her forehead staring Goku down.

" Women you did a ok job I have not died yet so it must be ok." Bulma and Chi-chi nodded at each other picking up both of the Saiyans tossing them in to the water. Grabbing there towels throwing it over there shoulders, Bulma and Chi-chi walked off still angry from no food left for them. Goku and Vegeta sat in the water looking at the women walk off with confused looks apon their faces.

" Chi-chi where are you going, you can't leave me here with him and all alone." Said Goku standing up shaking his head.

"Women get back here right now you want me to take you home or do you rather walk." Said Vegeta a smirk across his face. Both women stopped and faced them sticking their tongues out running along the shores of the ocean while the sun start to set. Vegeta looked at Goku as both men jumped up and ran after them. Chi-chi and Bulma laughed as Vegeta and Goku grabbed them tackling them to the ground.

" Goku look at the time if we don't get home soon Gohan will be all alone and miss out on good studying time so lets go." Said Chi-chi jumping up pulling Goku away from Bulma and Vegeta who laid in the sand.

" Thanks Bulma that was a great day me and Goku had a lovely time we will catch up soon bye bye."

" See you Vegeta and we should have a battle next time we meet ok." Said Goku holding Chi-chi before disappearing in to thin air.

" Wow Vegeta I hoped you have a great day too I have had a really good day and thank you again for coming." Smiled Bulma looking up at Vegeta who was on top of her.

" I guess I should say thanks as well women and I did have a ok day." Smirked vegeta as he leant down kissing Bulma on the lips.

Well that was it people I hoped you enjoyed it please write and tell me how it was thank you next chapter I wonder what veggie head is up too taking Bulma to dinner no way that's not vegeta.

Princess Bulma xxx


	3. Dinner Out

I hope you guys enjoy my story this is going to be my real first story and thanks for all of the feed back it real heaps for when I am writing. Well enjoy this chapter and remember to tell me what you think.

**Last time**

" I guess I should say thanks as well women and I did have a ok day." Smirked Vegeta as he leant down kissing Bulma on the lips.

**Continue **

" Umm it's fine Vegeta I enjoyed my time out here oh look Vegeta perfect sunset to finish of a wonderful day." Said Bulma. Blushing a small bit she sat up next to Vegeta by his side watching the sun disappear behind the ocean. Vegeta looked down at Bulma was a small smile that came to his face. Maybe this women next to him is the women he should be with. When ever he was around her Vegeta had strange feelings that occur in side of him self that was comforting. Leaning over Vegeta gentle pushed Bulma down on to the sand looking in to those dark blue eyes getting lost in emotions.

" Vegeta what are you doing.?" Said Bulma looking at him strange loving those black eyes of his.

"Shut up Women and enjoy the moment." As Vegeta leaned over kissing Bulma on the lips tasting the sweet flavor of her mouth. Never wanted it to end Vegeta picked her floating up in the with a long passion kiss and the sun shone around the edges of there bodies making them look like angles from the heavens. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta never feeling so warm and protected and loved, not even with Yamacha even though she hated him for cheating on her. Vegeta moved his head back taking a breath of air in looking down the women.

" Ready to go home Bulma." Said Vegeta is his sweetest voice. Blinking Bulma looked up.

" Vegeta you said my name for the first time." Tears fell from Bulma's eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes I am ready to go from Vegeta." Smiling of happiness. Vegeta nodded flying back to Capsule Corp holding Bulma safely in his arm's not dropping her. Looking up Bulma saw the sky get dark as stars began to shin brightly. Vegeta saw her face with that sweet smile a cross her face.

" Umm Bulma you umm cough cough want to go to dinner?." Vegeta said in the smallest voice hoping she wouldn't hear not paired for what was going to happen next. Turning her face towards Vegeta her smile grew kissing him on the cheek.

" I would love to go to dinner Vegeta and thank you for asking learning manners are we." Bulma complemented cuddling Vegeta.

" No way women I was just saying it because I am staving that lunch didn't fill me up so where's the closest place so I can eat." As he looked at Bulma with a hungry expression.

" Vegeta we can't go start there I am in a bikini if you have not noticed can I at least go home and get change and I will take you to a place with all you can eat." Wined Bulma

" Fine but you better be quick and yeah I noticed you were in a bikini you look good." Smirked Vegeta taking a good look of her.

" Well Vegeta you should change too you are only wearing board shorts, I think a nice tux would look good on you we should dress you nice." Said Bulma still blushing

" Whatever women but it better be all we can eat or I am never going anywhere with you again I swear on that you know what I like with food." Grunted Vegeta, touching down on the lawns on Capsule corp.

" Ok Vegeta be down stairs in 15 minutes and be ready to go." Smiled Bulma running in side up to her room. Vegeta shrug walking up to his room rubbing his hands together for the great tasting food.

Bulma's room 

Bulma ran in to her room looking around at the mess she left from trying to find her bikini.

" What to wear only 15 minutes to find perfect clothes to impress Vegeta ahh what to do umm what about that purple long dress or the long silk blue which makes me look good too, umm but what about the red mini that's cute too." Bulma ran around pulling out clothes throwing them on her bed alone with shoes and hand bags. Stopping Bulma pulled out a white long silk dress.

"This is perfect I can wear my diamonds with this oh Vegeta will like it I hope." Ran in to the bathroom turning on the shower throwing her bikini on the floor stepping. Grabbing the soap washing the sand off using her favourite soap the smelt rose's alone with her shampoo. Bulma's hair ran down her back as the white shampoo went down the drain.

" I hope tonight Vegeta notices me instead of all the food he is going to stuff in his face and I hope we can go out more I had so much fun with Chi-Chi and Goku maybe a BBQ all together, yeah Goku and Vegeta would love that. We can have a big get together. Said Bulma in a small voice stepping out of the shower drying her self. Slipping the dress over her head, Bulma looked at her self with a smile putting her hair in to a bun with diamonds around the edge making it a perfect look. While ding the last of her make up she picture her and Vegeta kissing in the sunset. Hoping her and Vegeta might be together one day. Standing up Bulma had one more look at her self spinning around showing off her dress wondering if Vegeta was ready to go.

Vegeta's Room

Vegeta had been in and out of the shower putting on the tux her found in the cupboard where Mrs. Briefs puts all of his things while he is training. The top button of his top was undone showing the buff muscles in his chest. Vegeta smirked to him self.

" The women will be impressed with this she will be drooling over my looks, but any women can as I am the prince of all Saiyans and I will make Bulma my queen." Vegeta said walking out of his room to the bottom of the stair case. Vegeta stood their for a bit tapping his foot.

" Where the hell is that women she cant be still in her room I thought she said 15 minutes... WOMEN ARE YOU COMING DOWN I AM STARVING." Called Vegeta looking up the stair case.

" Vegeta I am here but are you ready I am coming down now ok." Walk do the top of the stair case looking down at Vegeta finding how hot he looked in a suit. Smiling walking down the stairs looking at Vegeta the full time. Vegeta's jaw nearly dropped on the ground at the sight of the women coming towards him the white dress she was wearing was perfect could see very perfect curve on her delicate body and them red rose lips alone with the rose sent smell on her body you could smell a mile away. Bulma walked up to Vegeta leaning up kissing him on the lips snapping him out of the day dream he fell into.

" So you want to that the car Vegeta or the bike?." Bulma said smiling watching him

" I umm We will take whatever women your choice I don't know where we are going all you said was a place with all you can it." Smirked Vegeta with his hands on his hips.

" Fine Vegeta we will take the BMW." Smiled Bulma grabbing his hand dragging him out of the door before her parents got home from their day out at the scientist festival. Jumping in the car Bulma smirking taking her shoes of handing them to Vegeta who sat in the passenger seat worried a bit at the look on her face as she held the steering wheel tight.

" Vegeta I will say buckle up but I guess you wont listen so this is going to be your own fault." Pushes her foot down as the car speeded down the road dodging car's. Vegeta held on the seat hoping not to crash while Bulma keeped up the fast speed.

" WOMEN YOUR GOING TO KILL US BOTH IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN.!" Yelled Vegeta nearly hitting the dash board from Bulma slamming on the brakes.

" Vegeta we are here so don't worry your not dead any way if you want foor you better hurry up it looks like there's a line up." As soon as Bulma finished Vegeta was out of the car.

" Come on women lets go before there is nothing left, and by the way I am driving back I do want to live to kill Kakarot." Sighed Vegeta in relief. Bulma walked up to Vegeta holding his hand lets go in so you can eat. Vegeta smirk putting his arm around the women walking through the doors and people stare and whisper.

" Hey isn't that Bulma Breifs the daughter of the scientist."

" Yeah and who is that guy she is with"

" He looks hot she is lucky getting a guy like him but what's with his hair it's weird." Bulma turned around facing the people.

" Mind your own business and get a life go and find someone else to talk about." Said Bulma in a mad facing before getting a shot by a camera.

" Oh no cameras Vegeta I am so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen you can go if you want." Bulma said looking at Vegeta before getting another flash in her face.

" Women if these worth less people have nothing else to do lets give them a show." Smirked Vegeta before turning around to the crowd with Bulma in his arm's.

" Vegeta what are you going on about.?"

" Women shut up and follow my lead." Vegeta said before leaning over bending Bulma back kissing her deeply on the lips in front of the cameras. Blushing Bulma tryed moving inside

" Well women I hoped that spiced their lives a bit more now lets go in and eat."

Well I hope you like it next chapter is about Bulma Vegeta Yamcha and his Gf? Oh and Yamcha Bashing HEHEHE

Enjoy

Later PB


	4. Yamacha?

**Thanks guys for all the reviews they are great keep them coming in ok and I hope you enjoy in story.**

_**xxVegetafanic1xx thanks for the great reviews too keep them up yay.**_

Last chapter

" Women shut up and follow my lead." Vegeta said before leaning over bending Bulma back kissing her deeply on the lips in front of the cameras. Blushing Bulma kissed back brushing her hands throw is thick hair.

" Well women I hoped that spiced their lives a bit more now lets go in and eat."

Restaurant 

Vegeta walked into the restaurant with Bulma by his side with a smirk across his face.

" Umm excuse me can I help you at all." Said a waiter standing tall with a white towel over his left arm hanging down looking at Vegeta.

" Oh sorry me and Vegeta would like a table for two, the best one in the place and all you can eat from the menu in the next 10 minutes please." Said Bulma steeping out so the waiter could see her in her white long silk dress smiling holding her credit card up.

" Yes Ms Brief's it will be ready for you in 5 minutes, anything for the daughter of the great scientist. Please follow me to your table." Said the waiter walking past the tables full of couples and family looking at Vegeta and Bulma walk to their table. Bulma sat down across from Vegeta who was smelling all the different kinds of food floating around in the air.

" Women do we have to wait 10 minutes I am staving now." Wined Vegeta looking at all of the other people eating the hot meals.

" Sorry Vegeta but that are not speedy cookers like you may think of them to be give them time." Sighed Bulma looking at the red rose sticking up from the glass in the middle of the table.

" Fine I am going to the bathroom and when I get back the food better be here." Vegeta said walking off to the bath room.

Yamacha put down the glass of beer turning his face to Bulma " Hey Babe, what is up and why are you here with Vegeta I don't trust him." Said Yamacha in a mad tone sitting at the table next to Bulma.

Looking up Bulma turned her face to Yamacha sitting on the table next to her looking quite drunk. " Oh Yamacha I didn't see you there and I can be with who ever I want Yamacha remember I dumped you after you cheated on me with the cheerleader and Vegeta took me out so don't talk to us and leave you smell like your drunk." Replied Bulma turning her head away from Yamacha.

" Oh Babe, please don't be mad at me?." Yamacha said leaning over for a kiss grabbing Bulma around the waist.

" Let go of me Yamacha your drunk and I don't want to talk to you so leave and get out here or Vegeta will have a go at you when he gets back."

" Oh I am not scared of the monkey and who said we will be here when he gets back." Smirked Yamacha

" I am not going anywhere with you Yamacha so forget." Trying to get out of Yamacha hard grip.

" Sorry Babe you don't have a choice." Sighed Yamacha putting a cloth over her mouth watching her falling gentle in to his chest closing her eyes. Picking her up slipping out the back door of the restaurant not to disturbing the other people their.

Vegeta walked out of the bath room wiping his hand with a paper towel looking around at the empty table that Bulma was once at. " Where the hell is that lazy women gone now I cant even go to the bath room with out her disappearing some where must watch her like a hawk." Looking around not sensing Bulma in the Building. " What I can feel that ex boyfriends ki around here he is always trying to get back with her uh wait." Blinking Vegeta ran towards the back door kicking it down looking around back of the restaurant in pitch black.

" Yamacha you weak man to even be a human I know you are here so hand over the women and I wont kill you." Smirked Vegeta

" Damn it he knows I am here but I have the women so he could hurt me could he?"

" You have to the count of three" yelled Vegeta " 1...2...3" Yelled Vegeta flying up in air turning in a super saiyan lighting up the area around him.

" So you found me Vegeta but would you hurt the women so you could hurt me." Smirked Yamacha with a worry look coming across his face.

" Ahh so you did try and get the women back again damn you are so desperate you sad earthling, wait you shouldn't even be called a earthling you even to weak for that." Said Vegeta disappearing in a flash punching Yamacha start in the nose snapping it. Vegeta Grabbed the women before Yamacha smashing in to the wall of the restaurant.

" Is that all you have Vegeta you can't call your self a saiyan can you now." Said Yamacha standing up getting in a fighting stance as blood ran down his nose. Vegeta laid Bulma on the ground brushing her hair behind her ear turning to Yamacha with a smirk going against if has.

" I am going to make you regret you ever said that." Before Vegeta could finished he was standing in front of Yamacha throwing his fist back in to his gut. Bobbing down Vegeta lifted his foot in the air kicking Yamacha in the side sliding him alone the ground.

" Vegeta you think your so tough but in side you are a lonely little man and Bulma will never love you she is mine forever I tell you." Yamacha replied before passing out.

" You are trash Yamacha so I am going to put you back where trash belongs." Laughed Vegeta picking up Yamacha throwing him in the trash can while the lid fall start down. Walking back over to Bulma patting her on the face.

" Women wake up, come on your safe." As the words escaped Vegeta's mouth. Bulma eyes open looking at Vegeta who was staring down in to the large Bulma eyes.

" Vegeta what happened I fell so tired." Shaking her head sitting up looking in to the black eyes of his filled with emotion.

" Women that idiot ex of yours tired kidnapping you. But I guessed I came and saved." Before Vegeta could finish his sentence his lips were pressed against Bulma's as tears ran down her face. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her small body pulling her in.

" I was so scared Vegeta thank you so much I" Turned away before her face was pulled back to his before a another kiss came to place.

" Shh not another word lets go and eat" picking her off the dirty ground going in side.

" I hope they haven't canceled the order Vegeta."

" Noo I am starving I will kill them."

" Vegeta chill they will and you can have what ever you want and as much as you can."

" Well that sounds more like it women" Smirked Vegeta walking back in side Bulma by his side.

**Thanks people I hope you like review lots and lots go for it and don't worry Chi Chi and Goku will be back and the rest of the gang so don't lose your pants.**


End file.
